


同情心

by wi1dmoon



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其實這是一個PWP！（是啊我喔，難得吧）<br/>雖然我還是標了 MerHartwin，但其實只有 Harry 和 Eggsy，要把這當成 Hartwin 也行，只是我的固定cp，嗯，你們知道的。<br/>一開始是綠綠畫了圖，果然pwp這種事靠我完全不行就是要靠綠綠！<br/>所以，這是寫給他的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	同情心

Harry Hart從來就不特別喜歡這個。  
  
他的舌尖延著溼成一片的冠狀溝緩慢移動，輕柔啄吻陰莖勃動的經脈處，吸吮龜頭，牙尖快速陷進那些柔嫩的、溼熱的皮膚，他聽見上方傳出一陣低而急促的喘息，他只加深了一點點、只是一點點壓力，透明的體液滴在舌頭上，年長的紳士吞嚥了一次、然後再一次，他幾乎可以聽見他的男孩壓抑的咒罵和破碎的哀求，或許是 _Harry求你更多更多更多一點_ ，那讓人有點想笑，但他所做的卻是直接把粗大的陰莖含進嘴裡，那些咒罵瞬間成了劇烈的呻吟，他近乎完美地控制在含入三分之一左右的深度，另一手適時握住根部，手掌輕柔擼動的同時他才終於、終於空出另一隻手開始解開自己的襯衫。  
  
皮膚直接接觸空氣沒有降低慾望燒起的燥熱，只是讓那些滑落的汗水更多肆意浸溼毛髮，年長的紳士維持吸吮的節奏，臉頰蹭過青年緊繃的大腿內側，他幾乎可以感覺到那些火熱的視線會怎麼停在自己泛紅的胸口，所以他在撐起上身時更分開曲起的膝蓋，那讓他自己直挺的勃起成了一個能在動作之間被清楚看見的風景，他的男孩很快就注意到了這個，因為他更繃緊撐在兩側的雙腿，抓在桌緣的指節泛白，「Harry，……操我真的要射──等等── 」  
  
「你沒鎖門？」他有些想笑，他的男孩呻吟著 _我他媽當然有，可是我什麼都沒、_  
  
年長的紳士含著他直推到底，而青年差一點直接射在那張要命的嘴裡。

 

一小時前，當他的男孩掛著一副惡作劇般的笑臉，湊在Harry耳邊神神秘秘地說「我終於找到Merlin裝在你辦公室的監控鏡頭囉～」時他還沒想通年輕的騎士那眼中閃亮的期待是為了什麼，青年踩著優雅從容的步伐跟在他一步之後回到Harry位於總部的辦公室，門扉闔起的下一秒，從值得信任的Kingsman特務轉成他年輕的總能輕易打破他界線的情人，所需的時間幾乎就只是一個眨眼。

「我一直覺得在你的辦公室亂來會是件很火辣的事，」他的手指毫不安份地直接伸進西裝下擺，單手抓著年長紳士的臀部把他壓向自己，青年在Harry發表意見之前已經開始吸吮他的頸子，就在動脈勃動的那個位置，他含糊不清地說。

「這是為什麼你總在這裡東翻西找？」還從不費心掩飾，Harry忍不住笑了出來，他任由青年推著他抵到桌邊，溼熱的吻順著一絲不苟的襯衫一路往下，嘴唇在胸前暫停，然後在青年跪下的同時滑到小腹，Eggsy似乎沒有做到太過份的打算，他輕吻年長的紳士雙腿間被精緻布料包裹的陰莖，即使隔著衣料也能準確控制嘴唇和牙齒施力的角度和力氣都符合Harry的喜好，「辦公室耶，拜～託，」Eggsy從頂端長長舔到根部，不至於把西裝褲的料子舔溼，但也的確留下明顯的水痕，他滿意地看著那些痕跡和Harry明顯的半勃，「我能跪在你腳邊，就只做這個，一整天。」他說，手指摩蹭年長紳士緊繃的膝蓋外側再略微用力按壓膝窩，「你知道你坐在那張桌子後頭的模樣有多讓人瘋狂嗎？ 」

「不知道，」他啞聲說，並不真心想要拒絕那些刻意到有些有趣的誘惑，事實上，他已經開始覺得這可能是個不錯的主意，一個安靜的、絕對不會受到打擾的辦公室，他的手指撫過右側的第一個抽屜外緣，在發現一道細縫的瞬間皺起眉，又在指尖探察的同時轉而露出笑，「展示看看？」他說，而他的男孩掛著那張更進一步就能說是狡詐的笑用牙齒咬開了他的西褲拉鍊。

 

Harry Hart從來就不特別喜歡這個，讓一個男人直接操他的嘴，陰莖頂著喉嚨，咽反射不至於讓他不快，但也很難是讓他愉悅的感受。

可他喜歡這個，讓他的男孩在他嘴裡呻吟喘息、一次次忘情地往上頂，火熱的硬挺翻弄嘴唇就像這些薄肉是為了讓他感覺歡娛而敏銳，沒有任何阻隔直接嘗到他的味道，那些年輕的鮮活的帶著汗水和些微暴力血味的氣息，他甚至喜歡讓他直接射在嘴裡，有時會是臉上，Eggsy被這些深刻動搖的反應總是樂趣的重點所在，所以他正在這麼做，讓剛才才讓自己狠狠操了他那張漂亮的嘴的年輕情人靠上那張寬大的辦公桌，而他用和不久前的青年一模一樣的姿態跪在他面前，咬開他的拉鍊，在他有些猶豫卻難以克制地張開雙腿時毫不客氣含住了他。

「你可以射在我嘴裡，」年長的紳士軟糊地說，比平常略低的嗓音在這種場合裡依然優雅地令人驚嘆，「你想要的話。」

「操！」青年幾乎在他還沒說完下半句就滑過頂點，他低吼著射在Harry根本就沒真正放開過他的嘴裡，黏稠的體液從他嘴邊滴落那人泛著汗水的胸口，青年用有些發軟的手臂抓住自己年長的情人把他拉了起來，軟熱的舌直接滑進他嘴裡，「你明知道我永遠想要。」

Harry差點在他嘴裡爆笑出來，帶著柔軟愛意的語調從容不迫，「我以為你更想的會是可以，我想想，把我操進椅墊裡。」

真的愣了幾秒，Eggsy幾乎反射性地就看向那張柔軟的座椅，「不，Harry，我是說，我手邊什麼都沒有，我們討論過的，不戴套絕不插入，」他真的有些懊惱，即使是他刻意在這裡搧動自己年長的情人，他也沒真的想過會在這裡做到多過份的程度，一個棒到讓人瘋狂的口交就已經大大超出他的預期了，更多？  
「或許改天？」他瘺了瘺嘴，想到Merlin不可能容忍自己的監視器被拆下超過一天，而下一次他可能再也不會有這麼好的機會、或不會有心情好到配合他任意妄為的Harry，他突然一陣沮喪，「你覺得Merlin會不會給我們另一個 _不受打擾_ 的辦公室時間？」

可能只要一眼就能看出他沮喪的原因，年長的紳士忍不住笑了，他在青年幾乎要開始發出任何、任何委屈的嗚咽前慢吞吞地在那張讓人垂涎的座椅上坐下，半敞的西裝長褲鬆垮垮攤在他腿側而他粗長漂亮的半勃就這樣毫不羞澀地展露在他的男孩眼前。  
「打開那個抽屜，」他說，手指絕對是故意地輕輕撫過自己沾著半乾體液的恥毛，「右邊第一格。」

情感上完全不想把視線從Harry身上挪開，Eggsy反手拉開抽屜，飛快看了一眼卻悚然一驚，他伸手從抽屜裡取出一個他和Harry都相當熟悉的絨布袋，對那裡頭裝著什麼心知肚明。

「他根本就知道！」這次真的是抱怨，Eggsy攥著那個小袋子滿心不甘，「我還覺得奇怪，那地方我之前明明也找過。」

「你知道他有時是會有同情心的，」Harry悄聲說，聽來滿懷愛意，「所以，」年長的紳士很輕地動了一動，那幾乎立時、立時讓年輕人的注意力完全集中在他、和他手指劃過大腿內側的動作上，「你要留在那裡抱怨一整天，還是現在立刻過來幹我？」


End file.
